


Drabbles and Things

by TheSilverElite13



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverElite13/pseuds/TheSilverElite13
Summary: A few backstories of a few of my characters.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am the Blackened Ghost, as people call me. Or Styphin, the Infected’s ghost. This is how I obtained darkness as a smudge in my Light.

I was wondering across the European Dead zone, no idea why I was here, as it was called a death trap. The Speaker had told me to go and search for… something. The exact object is unknown to me now, as I lost some of my memory.

I had searched until I was running on low power, but I could not return to the tower for a safe recharge, as I was on a mission. My light was on the verge of dimming, and I would be forced to come back to the city, but I refused, and each day I lost more and more light to the suffocating darkness. Eventually I took a chance, a chance that would change me for the rest of my life.

I had scouted for a spot that I could shut down and have a quick recharge for the night, as it was going to be dark and stormy that day. I wedged myself in a crack in the wall, and thought myself safe. I woke in a different place than what I powered off to. The room was dark. I assumed we were under the surface, and my suspicion of that was confirmed when a hive wizard stepped in front of me.

My eye narrowed, and I tried to hover away, with no avail. I thought I heard a laughing like noise from the wizard. But then it spoke. It had said, ‘if you want to escape, you need to tell me the location of the last city.’ I had then realized this was no ordinary wizard. This was an old and wise one. I had studdered out a response about why I should do that. It replied back that I could get a prize, but it wouldn't tell me what. I froze my plates in a glare, and told it I would never give the location.

It laughed again, and I shuttered. It told me that I would eventually tell it, no matter how much I refused now. Over a long amount of time, of which I can not tell because of the absence of the sun. I had been tortured, and separated more than I can count. I was battered and scuffed when the wizard came back. It looked at me like I was a peice of fresh meat for its bony jaws. I looked up at it weakly, and it told me that if I didn't tell it now… I might not survive these last moments. But if I did, I would be let go. So it began to start a ritual, summoning the dark magic around its nimble fingers. It then put its hands together, and channeled it into one digit.

I then new what was to happen.

It reached out, and tapped it's finger right on my optic. I screamed in agony. The wizard held the touch, and was aparently pleased with my reaction. I kept screeching. The dark magic was eating away at my alreae dim Light. The wizard let go, and I fell limp against my restraints, using my extra Light on keeping my main Light safe from the grasps of the wizard. It put its hand up and pulled me down onto it. I had not the power to hover, so I fell onto its wrinkled hand. The wizard brought up its other hand, and started to… pet my shell?

I looked up at it in question, and it just flashed a bony smiled at me. It then gently stuffed me into its cloak, and I felt it floating around. Left turn. Right. Right. Left. Straight for a while, and then we stopped. Just stopped.

The wizard brought me back out, and I had to squint my optic to get it to adjust to the lighting. We were outside, just in a Dead zone. The wizard let me rest on its hand, and I did it greatfully. Pretty soon I knew I had to go. Other Guardians were most likely looking for me, and I am sure this wizard had… whatever they do. I floated up, and looked at the wizard once, then back to the landscape. I spoke to it, and said these four words.

'My name is Styphin.' I sped away after that. Came back here to you. I do not have any memory of my mission, and I do not know if I am of use, as I have a spot in my Light. So, have as you will with me.”

**Styphin 'Blacked Ghost’ to the Crucible Handler**


	2. Vex

“This is how I became as I am now, since you asked. When I was sent to Venus to study the Vex, and their movements, my ship was shot down by a Cyclops.

The stupid thing destroyed it, but I still had my ghost, and my mission, so I stuck with it. I began watching the Vex, and the Guardians that came and went, looking for things, doing patrols. I once got news that one had even entered the Black Garden, and lived to tell the tale.

I was thrilled at that news, but when I radioed in, all I got was static, so I carried on.

I had tried to get some samples of a Vex gate, but was sucked in, and brought to their dimension. The Vex there, looked at me, and I froze.

They stared at me, their mechanical soulless red eyes stared. I watched them, and as they turned away, I thought I had become something more, finally accepted.

Every once in awhile I would be stared at by one of the bright bronze ones, newly made I suspected.

Eventually I had began losing sanity, sometimes bringing out my knife, and cutting myself deeply, making the skin look almost as the Vex’s separated plating.

One time I actually had the nerve to attempt to take my little finger off. I eventually passed out, and was woken by the Vex hovering over me.

Watching me.

I wanted to get out of that place. The waves they used were integrating into my own brain. And sometimes I would catch myself attaching Vex materials onto my armor.

I had eventually found a gate, and ran for it. The Vex then turned to look and made loud mechanical noises at me.

I didn't look back as I ran through.

As soon as I got out, I destroyed the gate. I kept running after that. Across continents, across seas. Eventually I came across the Ishtar Academy, and entered it. I set up on top of it, watching the younger Guardians go about their business. At one point I had seen a Guardian try to harvest some spirit bloom.

I had learned how, so I tried to help. But as I stepped out of the foliage that I had jumped into, they brought their gun up.

They asked who I was, and I answered with my name. They said it was impossible, I was dead.

I stood there, no way to answer.

I was forgotten.

Unloved.

Forsaken.

Take me to the tower, I had said. Although my voice was strong and steady, my inner self was shaking.

The very Vanguard I had reported to for years forgot.

Forgot I was here.

Forgot I was loyal.

Forgot I was… alive.

So here I am now. Waiting for you to say something.

Something to try to defend yourself.

Something to try to say you attempted to find me. Anything really.”

Christian 'Vex’ to the Vanguard


	3. Derik

“I am Derik. 

This is my story, or rather, what I can remember.

My ghost woke me on June 12, on Mars.

He was just a small thing, I remember. I just thought that he was so small.

But that is besides the point. 

When I woke, I saw the red sands of Mars. I remember turning towards my ghost, and asking him when Earth turned into a red desert. He started at me, and said that we were on Mars.

I 'oh'ed, and asked him what to do now.

But as he was about to answer, I felt a wave of pain roll through my head, causing me to clutched my head, and fall onto my side, gasping for air. 

Next, I saw a vision, or what I now know as a memory. 

I was standing in front of a woman, who smiled widely at me, and said, 'We are to be parents!’

I came out of my memory then, looking around to see I was in a ship, on a cot. I froze up, and looked around for the owner. Said person came through the door that I assumed led to the cockpit. I new the person was humanoid but what I didn't expect was the Warlock to be an Exo.

He walked up to me, and looked at my chest piece, and decided to reach out to touch it. My hand shot up and encased his wrist. I realize I just made a big mistake.

The Warlock looked into my visor with his own, and simply shook my hand off, him moving to the opposite side of the ship, and sitting on a chair.

He grunted at me, and grumbled out, ‘You sustained damage to your chest, and head.’

I looked at my chest, and saw the scorch mark, as well as the hole.

'Thanks’, was my reply.

He nodded and looked over to where he had come from, and I realized my ghost came to me when he rammed into my stomach.

He was frantically asking questions to which I sighed, and put my hand on him, which effectively silenced him.

He shivered, and nuzzled himself into the curve in my neck. I smiled, and pushed into him.

The Exo watched me, and then held out his hand, and said his name.

If I am not mistaken, it was Krieger-22.  He said it was German for Warrior. I nodded, and said I was Derik. He nodded, and looked at the clock, he muttered we'd be there soon. I cocked my head, and looked at him, where? I asked.

He looked up at me. Where you will have questions answered. And with that, he got up and went to the pilot's seat.

I watched him leave, and as I did, I absently stro ked my ghost, who was on my lap. He hummed in content, as I smiled down at him.

When we arrived at the tower, we went to the Titan Vanguard, and he instructed that I join Krieger-22 in a fireteam. The Exo stayed quiet, and walked out without much more than a nod to his leader.

I was about to introduce myself to Commander Zavala, but was interrupted when a shout came from the tower courtyard. All the Vanguard, and the Guardians in the hall rushed to see what was occurring. 

What I saw… I will remember for the rest of my days.  

A female hunter, I now know as Silver-7, was holding a gun to the underside of her helmet. Lord Shaxx and Cayde-6 approached her. I watched with wide eyes from the steps, as Cayde eased the handcannon out of her hand, and as soon as he handed the gun to Shaxx, she collapsed onto him, and he slowly walked her out.

After a few months, my partner vanished. I don't know if it was because I joined the Redjacks.. but I may never know.."

A recording found in an old room in the tower.


End file.
